


The marriage

by Jade_Curran



Series: Katicák és Robinok [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Caste (DCU), F/M, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Katicák és Robinok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872055
Kudos: 2





	The marriage

Damian Wayne utolsó emléke az anyja kegyetlen mosolya volt, és a kijelentése, hogy be kell teljesítenie a sorsát, majd elsötétült a világ.  
Amikor végre magához tért, idegen fekhelyen volt, idegen ruhában. Tradícionális arab ünneplőbe öltöztetve, valamennyi fegyverétől megfosztva. A kis cellába körülnézve, ahol volt, sem menekülésre alkalmas nyílás, az ajtón kívül, sem támadásra vagy védekezésre használható tárgy nem akadt. A fiú, miután minderről megbizonyosodott, leült az ajtó mögé, úgy foglalva helyet, hogy amikor bárki benyitott, vagy belépett a szobába, őt lássa meg legutoljára. Lótuszülésbe helyezkedett, behunyta szemeit és kiterjesztette az érzékeit. A szívverése és a légzése szabályozásával uralta a vérnyomását és a testébe szétáradó adrenalint. A látása helyett a többi érzéke élesedett ki. Az ajtó előtt két ritmikus dobogást hallott, tehát állítottak őröket a cellája elé. Magába hümmentett, hogy legalább ennyire nem becsülték alá. Illetőleg, egy surranás szerű, számára nagyon is ismerős léptek zajára lett figyelmes.  
„Talia” azonosította be az érkezőt.  
**-Drága gyermekem, remélem már felébredtél!-** búgta, miközben belépett a szobába. Szakavatott pillantása túl hamar megtalálta a fiút. **\- Nézzenek oda!** \- mérte végig **-Tiszta apád lettél! Azt kell mondanom, hogy Ducra tanítványa, bárki is legyen, igen szerencsés!** \- zöld szemei számítóan csillogtak, de a fia nem kapott rá a csalira. Némán mérte végig helyette a két bőrtönőrét.  
**-Erre asszonyom!** \- navigálta őket az egyikük. Egy méretes terembe mentek, aminek a közepén egy áldozati oltár állt. Mögötte két alak. A buddhista fiúnak kinéző S’aru és a fehér fonataival, na meg koromfekete szemeivel, senkivel össze nem téveszthető új vezető, Essence. Ezek szerint az All-Caste szervezet szállásán voltak.  
Szinte velük egy időbe, egy másik ajtón, újabb csoport érkezett. Vörös ruhába öltözött lány sétált két idősebb asszony között. Damian magában megállapította, hogy a leány olyan korabeli lehetett, bár láthatóan távolkeleti vér is csörgedezett az ereiben, szóval nem merte volna biztosra állítani. A lány kékesen csillogó hollófekete haja bonyolult kontyba volt feltűzve egy díszes, aranyszínű hajtűvel. Acélkék szemei végigvándoroltak a termen és a jelenlévőkön. Felmérte őket, realizálta a fiú. A stratégiailag fontos pontokon egy fél szívdobbanásnyit időt elidőzve, végül azok a hihetetlen kék szemek felé fordultak. Szinte látta magát bennük. A fehér-arany tradícionális ünnepi arab felöltőjét, illetve a fehér fejfedőjét, ami teljesen elrejtette koromfekete tincseit. Tágra nyílt zöld szemei türkíznek tűntek a különleges kék tükrökben. Damian magában kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy az ismeretlen, a legnagyobb rosszindulat mellett is gyönyörű volt.  
**-Essence, S’aru! Nem tudjátok, hogy mit erőltettek!** \- a lányt kísérő, csupa ránc idős asszony hangja visszarántotta a fiút a jelenbe.  
**-Ne aggódj Anyám! A próféciák világosan megmondták, hogy ennek a frigynek be kell teljesednie. A világ és az egyensúly érdekébe!** \- vágta rá magabiztosan a fehérhajú nő. A bérgyilkosok valamikori hercege a korábbi koros asszonyról a lány másik kísérőjére nézett. Egy alacsony, kínai asszony, feltűnő hasonlósággal a vörösbe öltözöttel. „Anya és lánya” vonta le a következtetést.  
**-Itt az idő, hogy beteljesedjen a sorsotok!** \- Essence hangja mindenki figyelmét magára vonta. Mágia pulzált minden szavába **\- Az ígéret, mely még születésetek előtt köttetett, az All-Caste és a Leauge of Assasins között! Marinette Dupain-Cheng** -a lány nyaka körül energia nyakörv fénylett fel **\- Damian Al Ghoul** \- ő sem úszta meg kevesebbel. Mintha áram táncolt volna a bőrén. **-Ezennel házastársakká nyilvánítalak benneteke az Univerzum és a mágia színe előtt. Törhetetlen kötelékkel fűzlek össze titeket, az idők végezetéig!** \- a nyakukat körbe fonó fény egy-egy gömbbé formálódott, és beleolvadt a szívükbe. Mintha láng marta volna a valamikori herceget belülről. Minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne mutassa ki a fájdalmát. Nem tudta, mi akarhatott a nagyapja, hogy egy ilyen törékeny nőhöz kötötte. Lopva rásandított, de a lány vonásai meg sem rezdültek, noha biztos volt benne, hogy ugyanolyan kínokban volt része, mint neki.”Talán még sem olyan törékeny, mint amilyennek kinéz” gondolta. Nem vette le róla a tekintetét, akkor sem, amikor végre az izzás enyhült bennük. A lány körbe nézett, miközben a szemei kéken felfénylettek.  
**-Essence, Ducra leánya! Én, Marinette Dupain-Cheng teljesítettem a rám kirótt kötelességet. Ezzel pedig kilépek az All-Caste kötelékéből.** \- ha a Wayne örökös azt gondolta, hogy a fehérhajú hangja korábban erőt hordozott, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Marinette szavaihoz képest suttogásnak hatott csak **\- Talia Al Ghoul** \- mindenki az anyjára nézett, maga Damian is **\- Az Atyádnak tett fogadalom beteljesült. Innentől kezdve, ha az enyéim közelébe mész, megpróbálod bármelyiküket manipulálni, zsarolni, közreműködsz bármilyen módon bármiben, ami nem szolgálja az enyéim javát** \- a lány ajkai kegyetlen mosolyra húzódtak. **-borzasztó kínokat szabadítasz magadra. Onnantól folyamatosan fogod érezni mind azt a fájdalmat és halált, amit eddigi életed során erre a világra rászabadítottál. Annyi különbséggel, hogy az évek alatt okozott kínokat egyszerre kapod a nyakadba! Ha csak közvetetten vagy érintett, akkor is életbe lép ez az ígéret, és rád, illetőleg a segítőidre egyaránt vonatkozik! Most pedig távozz!** -Damian figyelte az anyját. A bérgyilkosnő arcán előbb önelégült mosoly, majd ingerültség, sokk és végül a félelem suhant át a hallottakra. Az átok elmondását követően sarkon fordult, és szinte elmenekült. Így is tisztán látszódott a felfénylő mellkasa.  
**-Ezzel meg is volnánk.** \- a töpörödött asszonyka most a fiú felé fordult **\- Ideje indulnunk. Mivel már te sem vagy a bérgyilkosok közül való, és a lányom is kilépett az All-Caste~ből. Mielőtt haza viszünk, látogass meg bennünket!**  
\- Anyám, te tudtad, mire készül ez a kis… -Essence körül a sötétség ingerülten kezdett el kavarogni, a dühös kérdésére. Ám Marinette mindannyiuk elé lépve, mélyen azokba a feneketlen fekete szemekbe nézett, és egész testében elkezdett ragyogni.  
**-Meglett amit akartál, férjhez adtál! Most pedig engedj utunkra!** -pár pillanatig a sötétség és a fény egymásnak feszült, ám amikor a fény kezdte bekebelezni az árnyakat, a fehérhajú lány visszavonult.  
**-Induljunk!** ¬-nógatott minket Marinette édesanyja. Nem volt nálam semmilyen felszerelés, semmi, amivel Atyáméknak jelezhettem volna a hollétemről. Az All-Caste szervezetnél sem éreztem magam biztonságban azok után, hogy Anyámékkal összefogtak. Nem volt más választásom, mint újdonsült feleségemmel maradni. Néhány furcsa kézmozdulat után egy portál nyílt előttünk. Az átjáró másik oldalán feltűnt Párizs, semmivel össze nem téveszthető látképe, a távolban az Eiffel toronnyal. Utolsó előttiként léptem át, a város kivilágított, szinte kihalt utcájára. **\- Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha eljössz hozzánk Kedves. Megbeszélitek, hogy hogyan tovább, majd haza engedünk, rendben? Mellesleg, a nevem Sabine Cheng. Ő itt Ducra, és a lányom Marinette. Még, ha ilyen körülmények között is, de örvendek a találkozásnak!** -felvont szemöldökkel néztem az anyósom fáradt, kissé megviselt mégis mosolygó arcába. Más lehetőségem nem lévén, biccentettem egyet.


End file.
